Episode 33-Herp-A-Derp Gets Arrested
Mario 101 (Herp-A-Derp Gets Arrested) is the 33rd episode of the series. Plot After Thunder scares the crap out of the audience, Luigi says they don't know what they're going to do today. Herp-A-Derp runs in holding a gun saying that he just blew up the mayor's house. After saying hi to Butterfly Boat and shooting Thunder, a Talking Train comes in and arrests Herp-A-Derp for blowing up the mayor's house. Talking Train puts a TV in Herp-A-Derp's cell so he can watch the episode in horror because the cast (who hasn't thought on an episode idea) will have to go on without him. The characters decide that each character will host the episode for a period of time. The first host is Herp-A-Derp Stuntman, but he can't think of an idea and is fired. The next host is Iron Man, and decides to teach everyone how to use their hand lasers. However he is interuppted by a drunk War Machine multiple times and no one has a hand laser (except Jessie, who has one in her vagina) and is fired. The next host is Hell SpongeBob and he freaks out that he is a main character. However he just keeps flipping his eyes and is fired. Mike is the next host and tries to teach the characters how to blink creepily. Buzz hurts himself while doing this and is fired. Luma is the next host and says that everyone is going to go inside people's hats. However he tries to go into Thunder's crotch and is fired. Butterfly Boat is the next host (causing Mario to freak out that the 2nd gayest character hosts before him) and does some weird thing with his antennae and is fired. Sulley hosts next and tries to teach everyone how to turn their head upside down. Buzz and Mario injure their necks trying to do this and Sulley calls them wimps and quits, but is then fired for being creepy. We get the first live Herp-A-Derp reaction from his cell and he says "Oh my god this is worse than my show". Woodyh and Jessie are the next co-host and they tell them to find a partner and rape them through their pants. After several gross pairings including Mike & Sulley, Hell SpongeBob & Butterfly Boat, & Luigi & Baby Pikachu, Woody and Jessie are fired before Buzz & Herp-A-Derp Stuntman can do anything. Jessie then hosts the show herself, but is fired immeadiatly. The next host is Luigi, causing another Mario rant and another live Herp-A-Derp reaction with him saying "Seriously Mario should get a turn, and this sucks." He is then asked about Woody & Jessie's part and says "That was freaking disgusting man". Luigi does a dance causing another live Herp-A-Derp reaction saying "This is actually the best one so far, and IT'S LUIGIS!" This lasts until War Machine flashes and Luigi enjoys it, causing him to get fired. War Machine hosts the show next and tells everyone to get drunk, but gets too drunk and falls off the bed. Baby Pikachu is the next host causing another Herp-A-Derp reaction and says what everyone says about Baby Pikachu "AWW IT'S SO CUTE!" Baby Pikachu attacks Mario and Giant Pikachu, and is fired. Then finally Mario gets his chance to host the show, and beats the crap out of Luigi. Another Herp-A-Derp live reaction that says "YEAH KICK HIS BUTT MARIO! BEST SHOW EVER!" Mario then begins to attack the rest of the characters and does this until he stops being host. Herp-A-Derp is then released from jail and complains that he was only in jail for 8 minutes and 30 seconds. Luigi and Mario welcome Herp-A-Derp back. The episode ends with Mario 101 and Luigi farting and Thunder excited that they're still recording. Cast *Mario *Herp-A-Derp *Luigi *Woody *Jessie *Buzz *Mike *Sulley *Iron Man *War Machine *Hell SpongeBob *Herp-A-Derp Stuntman *Butterfly Boat *Baby Pikachu *Talking Train *Mayor *Giant Pikachu *SBF31 (cameraman, voice actor) *Thunderzap7 (voice actor) Trivia *This is the first time a character is arrested. *Herp-A-Derp is seen with the gun Thunder used in Episode 42 at the beginning of the episode. This is what he used to blow up the mayor's house. *Even though Herp-A-Derp did a major crime, he was only arrested for 8 minutes and 30 seconds. *The show title changed several times throughout the episode. These titles are, in order: #Herp-A-Derp 101 #Herp-A-Derp Stuntman 101 #Iron Man 101 #Hell SpongeBob 101 #Mike 101 #Luma 101 #Butterfly Boat 101 #Sulley 101 #Woody and Jessie 101 #Jessie 101 #Luigi 101 #War Machine 101 #Baby Pikachu 101 #Mario 101 *This is the first mentioning of a mayor. *The pairings for Woody & Jessie 101 were: Woody & Jessie, Buzz & Herp-A-Derp Stuntman, Luigi & Baby Pikachu, Mike & Sulley & Hell SpongeBob & Butterfly Boat. *This is the 1st time Jessie uses her "Vagina Laser". *This is the 8th time someone else hosts the show besides Herp-A-Derp. Herp-A-Derp Stuntman hosted the show in Episode 4, 5, 18, 24, 25, & the Never Before Seen Episode. Mario hosted the show in Episode 20, and Luigi hosted the show in Episode 19. *Sulley is the only character to actually quit being host. However he was fired afterwards. *Butterfly Boat, War Machine, Mario, and Baby Pikachu were not fired as hosts. Butterfly Boat and War Machine fell off the bed, Baby Pikachu went ballistic and attacked everyone, and Mario stopped after Herp-A-Derp returned from jail. *Even though Herp-A-Derp ended the episode as the host, Thunder said "This has been a Mario 101." *1st appearance of the Talking Train